


A Piece (Or The Whole Goddam Cake)

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Jace is 17, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jace, is that underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Jace doesn’t have patience for the broody Alpha  at his school to make the first move.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know Alphas are supposed to pursue Omegas and not the other way around, right?” Alec looked up with raised eyebrows at the Omega currently sitting with legs splayed in front of him on the library table, feet planted on either side of Alec on the bench.

Jace smirked confidently, leaning back on his hands and opening his legs wider. His left thigh just brushed one of the books that had previously been in front of Alec, before Jace had pushed them out of the way. “Like _you_ were about to make a move,” he said knowingly. “And anyway, I’m not a submissive little Omega who waits around when I know what I want.”

“And you’re so cocky you assume I want you, too?” Alec replied conversationally. “Or not afraid of rejection?”

“Please,” Jace snickered. “There’s not an Alpha who doesn’t want a piece of this.”

“A piece, perhaps,” Alec agreed. “Is that what you’re offering?”

“Ooh, aren’t we subtly touching on taboo subjects?” Jace purred. He looked at Alec hungrily.

Alec gave an expression of discomfort. He reverted his gaze to his hands. “That’s not what I meant.”

“So you weren’t alluding to my upcoming heat?” Jace purred. “I know you can smell it.”

“Who can’t?” Alec muttered under his breath, before catching himself. His eyes grew wide, and he flickered his attention back on Jace, looking mortified. “I-,” he coughed. “Sorry. That... I shouldn’t have said that.” He tossed his head, seemingly trying to collect himself. “I’m not... I’m flattered by the offer, but I’m not interested.”

Jace leaned forward, so his lips were touching Alec’s ear. The Alpha had frozen up, trying hard not to flinch away. “Liar,” Jace murmured huskily. He licked up the shell of Alec’s ear.

Alec’s pen snapped in his hand. He let out a shuddering breath.

The warm air ghosted against the side of Jace’s neck. He chuckled darkly. “If you change your mind, I’ll be waiting, ready and slick for you.” He jumped down from the table and swaggered away, knowing without looking that Alec was staring dazedly after him.


	2. Chapter 2

A hand slammed against the locker by Jace’s head, making him chuckle. “Change your mind, the- Oh.”

Had he been paying attention, he would have smelled Alec. He would have smelled forced Rut. Oh.

“Omega.”

Alec’s breath was hot against his neck, but nothing compared to his body when the Alpha plastered himself against Jace’s back. A furnace, all sharp lines and hard muscles.

It made Jace gasp, a shudder wracking through him. “Alec...”

“Chose it, Jace,” Alec forced out. “Let it happen.”

It was what Jace needed to hear. Alec had let himself go into forced Rut. He hadn’t lost control. “Yours.”

They practically ran out of school, everybody around them parting like the sea. Alec’s grip was like steel around Jace’s wrist, and Jace wasn’t completely sure that after being given permission he wasn’t far enough gone he’d notice if Jace stopped.

Jace wasn’t keen to find out if Alec was strong enough to wrench his arm off. Most likely. He wouldn’t mean to, Jace knew that. He wouldn’t have chosen Alec if he’d been one of those Alphas.

Since he hadn’t been paying attention so much as contemplating Alec’s strength, he started when he was manhandled into the passenger side of a car and strapped in.

“Stay!”

Like that, wetness started trickling out of Jace, and a feeling of bliss and the need to obey washed over him. He sighed in satisfaction, closing his eyes and sinking into his seat. He was dizzy with the mix of Alec’s pheromones and his own Heat. The Alpha was making it hit harder and faster. Instead of a day, he now had maybe an hour or two.

Rubber burned as Alec took off down the road at breakneck speed. Jace was pretty sure Alec cut off almost twenty of the thirty minutes it probably usually took to get to the Alpha’s house. Territory. Jace shuddered again.

The screech of tires brought Jace back to the present, but not fast enough for Alec, apparently. That was not by far a regular speed he was going at, even for an Alpha. Had Jace been anywhere close to in his right mind, he might have protested the rough treatment. As it were, Alec’s aggressiveness had him all the more desperate to have the Alpha knot him, and knot him _now_.

“Alec,” Jace gasped, getting Alec’s attention as the Alpha tried to get him up the stairs. He reached for the Alpha’s shirt, attempting to open it, but Alec stopped him.

“Can’t leave clothes in the hallway.”

That was an iron grip if Jace had ever seen one. Being in forced Rut and still keeping his mind that clear? That was impressive.

Any further contemplation was cut off as Jace was hoisted up and carried up the rest of the stairs. Alec must have lost his patience. Jace could live with that, he thought with a smirk.

Jace knew Alec would be absolutely delicious, but he’d never predicted Alec would be so much like his wildest fantasies. No hesitation was shown on the Alpha’s side as he ripped off his own clothes, standing still long enough for Jace to run his eyes over his form and give a nod of approval, before attacking Jace’s own garments with only slightly more consideration. The barest minimum required time was given to appreciate Jace’s own figured, before he was tossed onto the bed and the Alpha was on top of him.

“Jace.” The single word was filled with all the strain Alec was probably feeling as he attempted to keep himself in check.

In reply, Jace eagerly spread his legs. “Take what you need. You’re in control.” He didn’t want responsibility anymore. He wanted to let his Heat take him. Alec was specifically chosen because he knew he could safely give himself over to the Alpha.

Seriousness flickered in Alec’s eyes. “You’re safe,” he promised, as if hearing Jace’s thoughts and reiterating them.

“I know.”

Jace didn’t even know what order was next growled into his ear. It didn’t matter. Alec had given it simply to push him over. He let go gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was naked and spooned around Jace when he finally awoke several days later, exhausted and aching. The Alpha wasn’t awake yet, and his warm breath ghosted pleasantly against the back of Jace’s neck.

It was peaceful, more so than anything Jace could remember having experienced. He was all too happy to let himself enjoy it for as long as possible.

As if to ruin his plans, Alec stirred. His breath changed, and he tugged Jace a little closer and nuzzled his neck, but other than that they both stayed where they were.

“How’re you feeling?” Alec asked after they’d dozed for several more hours.

“Mm, sore and tired,” Jace replied drowsily. “Feels really nice.”

“Hm,” Alec hummed softly. “Good.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Jace’s neck.

“How’re you feeling?” Jace asked with a grin, shifting around to face the Alpha.

“Sore and tired,” Alec smiled back, running his eyes over Jace’s face. And then he went white as a sheet. His mouth feel open, and he met Jace’s eyes with a look of horror.

“What?” Jace asked nervously, taking in how Alec’s eyes flickered back to his neck. That’s when the realisation that the stinging spot on the side of his neck wasn’t just Alec’s overenthusiastic gnawing. Alec had broken skin. Alec had bitten him.

Jace was instantly out of bed and running to Alec’s bathroom. And there it was. A red, bloody Mark, angrily glaring at him from the side of his neck.

The Alpha hesitantly slipped in after him, standing half behind Jace as he looked at him guiltily and apologetically. He bowed his head in shame. “Jace...”

“What the fuck do we do?” Jace asked, voice breathy with fear.

“I dunno what we _can_ do,” Alec mumbled to the floor.

“Fuck you!” Jace snarled, rounding on the Alpha. “You can live a normal life! You can have someone else! I’m damned, Alec! I trusted you, and now my life is fucking over!”

“It’s not...” Alec said carefully.

“Oh, what, _you’ll_ take me as your Omega?” Jace snarled.

“I... Would,” Alec said in a small voice. “If you’d want it.”

“Yeah, stuck with an Alpha who kept me out of pity, duty, and guilt,” Jace sneered back.

“It wouldn’t...” Alec lifted his head sharply and met his eyes dead on, honesty and seriousness in his eyes. “It wouldn’t be out of any of those things. I didn’t do _that_ on purpose. You know I’d never do that, or you’d never have given me control. And yeah-“

“‘That’?” Jace hissed. “You mean _biting_ me?”

Alec shrunk in on himself. “I’ve worked so hard since I presented, to keep control. I thought... But you’re. You.” He gave a small indication to Jace with his hand.

“I’m me? And that means?” Jace replied furiously.

“I wanted... I’ve...” Alec swallowed hard, squinting at something over Jace’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted you since before you presented. I said no at first because I didn’t want to have you just once. And then I realised it was my only chance. I trusted myself. I didn’t factor in that maintaining control with the Omega I’ve always wanted, now in Heat and in my territory, would be so much harder. Stupid, I know, but I was desperate for... A taste.”

“Definitely got more than a taste,” Jace grumbled, but he’d calmed down at the Alpha’s confession and reassurance. He turned back to the mirror and poked at his neck. “Well, you did the damage, you can clean it.”

“Jace...”

“There could have been worse Alphas,” Jace shrugged. He hopped onto the counter, tilting his head slightly in pointed demand. “As long as you’re an Alpha of your word, I’m okay with this.”

“Mark me, too,” Alec muttered softly. He hurried to turn towards the sink and wet a cloth before Jace could register his words.

It took Jace a moment to compute. “You serious?” he asked in shock.

“Yeah,” Alec replied in a low voice as he kept his eyes locked on Jace’s Mark, cleaning it for longer than Jace was willing to believe there was anything to remove.

“Alec, there’s no going back. Duty-“

“I don’t want to. Even if I hadn’t bitten you, if you’d asked that day in the library, I would have said yes in a heartbeat.” Alec had given up the pretence that there was more to wipe off Jace’s neck. He instead focussed on where he held it in his hand, resting on the countertop by Jace’s hip. After a moment he moved to rinse it out.

“Still,” Jace answered. “An Omega biting an Alpha...”

“I’ll proudly bear your Mark,” Alec said in a low, yet firm voice.

“Alec...” Jace cupped the Alpha’s neck, tilting his head so he’d meet his gaze. He could see Alec’s Adam’s apple bob as the Alpha swallowed. Alec shuffled the few centimetres between them to stand properly in front of Jace.

“I know what I’m saying, Jace,” Alec said determinately. “I wish you’d had a choice in this. I’m sorry. I can’t take back... Biting you. But believe me when I say I’ll do everything in my power to be a good Alpha to you.”

“I chose you because I trusted you to be good to me,” Jace said with a small smile. He hurried to continue at Alec’s broken look. “Having that and you for the rest of my life sounds like a pretty sweet deal.”

Alec gave him a hopeful look. “I mean, I know it’s not ideal...”

“I could have done with a bit of courting,” Jace shrugged. “But I would have accepted you as my Alpha.”

Alec gave a small, soft smile. “Then I’ll court you, and earn your Bite,” he swore.

“I won’t go down easy, Lightwood,” Jace teasingly warned, wrapping his arms loosely around the Alpha’s neck.

“Oh, don’t worry, little Omega,” Alec smirked, letting his voice deepen to an almost Alpha growl. “I’ll conquer you.”

“You’re so sure of yourself, Alpha,” Jace replied. “Don’t get too cocky, now.”

“I play to win,” Alec promised hungrily as he placed his hands on the counter on either side of Jace and moved just a bit closer, leaving him towering slightly over the Omega. “I’ll get my prey.”

“Looks like you have me pretty trapped right now,” Jace purred.

“Looks like I do,” Alec agreed.

“Gonna take your reward?” Jace teased.

A growl was his response as Alec hoisted him up with his hands under Jace’s thighs and carried the Omega back to the bed. “Careful, little Omega. Don’t take on more than you can handle,” Alec murmured as he climbed between Jace’s legs.

“I think we both know I can handle a lot,” Jace joked, licking his lips and looking pointedly down at Alec’s filling cock, then trailed his eyes slowly up Alec’s body until he met the Alpha’s darkening gaze.

“Jace,” Alec muttered hoarsely, seriousness in his voice. “I... I don’t have control with you. I thought I did, but,” he turned his focus pointedly to Jace’s neck. “I don’t, even now. Not yet. So you need to let me know now if-“

“I don’t want you to fuck me till I scream?” Jace cut him off. He spread his thighs wider. “Alec, I don’t want you to have control. I trust you. Now fuck me.”

Alec regarded him for a moment. “Say please.”

In a flash, Jace flipped Alec onto his back and straddled the Alpha. He pinned Alec’s wrists by his head, and leaned down until their lips brushed, giving out a purred “please.” He’d meant to sit back and take Alec in, himself, but the Alpha yanked his hand free the second he uttered the word, and gripped his cock, aligning it with Jace’s slick hole. He rubbed the head against Jace’s entrance, making the Omega throw his head back and moan, then pushed in at the same time as he freed his other wrist, grabbing onto Jace’s hip and slamming the Omega down with force, until Jace was fully impaled.

“I’ll have you submit to me yet, Omega.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Jace said in a strangled voice as the pleasure of being filled rocked through him. Since his Alpha was waiting patiently for Jace to adjust, keeping control despite his lack of faith in his abilities to do so, Jace placed his hands on the Alpha’s stomach to brace himself as he lifted himself up and lowered back onto Alec’s dick slowly.

Alec gave a soft hiss. “Jace, you need to slow-“

“You’ve had a week to fuck me loose,” Jace cut him off as he continued to move. “I can take it.”

“And you won’t remember your tight hole recovers quickly, despite how much or often I stretch you,” Alec grunted.

“You might have meant that seriously, but that just ended up sounding like dirty talk,” Jace laughed. “I like it.”

“Nh,” was all Alec managed to get out in response as Jace slammed down and squeezed around him. “Fu- Jace!”

“Say please,” Jace teased, rolling his hips. He gave a startled yelp when he found himself on his hands and knees, Alec swiftly entering him and picking up a torturously slow pace, his grip bruising on Jace’s hips.

“Say please, Omega.”

“Fuck, Alec,” Jace whined as Alec’s cock rubbed over his prostate. “Please!”

“‘Please’, what?”

“Please, Alpha!”

Alec readjusted his grip, then rammed into Jace once, hard. “Again.”

“Please, Alpha!” Jace begged.

“Louder,” Alec snarled.

“Please, Alpha!” Jace yelled, throwing his head back and screaming when Alec fucked into him again, hard, nailing him dead on. “Fuck me!”

Alec made and animal sound and let loose, letting go of his control as Jace had requested. The part of him that disapproved his lack of control was easily drowned out by Jace’s cries of pleasure. He could tell Jace was getting close by the pitch of his voice, and picked up his speed and force, keeping Jace just on the edge. Jace’s desperation was clear as he tried to meet Alec’s thrusts and his hand snuck down between his legs, but Alec grabbed the wandering hand and pinned it back to the bed, leaving his chest flush with Jace’s back. “Say it,” Alec hissed. “You know what.”

“Mercy,” Jace panted, then repeated again louder, “Mercy!”

“Hands on the bed,” Alec ordered. When Jace nodded, he straightened up and wrapped his hand around Jace’s straining cock.

“Knot me,” Jace gasped, and Alec forced his way in, Jace easily taking the stretch of his rim, and leaving them locked together. He screamed Alec’s denomination as he came all over the sheets below them, his arms wobbling and giving way, and Alec kept up his movements, limited by their tie, until he was filling the Omega with his own seed. He growled out his own completion, shuddering, then dragged them both to lie on their side when his legs couldn’t hold him any longer. He pulled Jace as close as they would go, continuing to rock his hips and making Jace let out exhausted whimpers at the overstimulation.

“Once more for me, beautiful,” Alec murmured as he slipped a hand around Jace’s hard cock. “You can do it.”

Seconds later, Jace shuddered and let out an exhausted whine as he came a last time. “Monster,” he muttered sated, relaxing against Alec.

“Mm, I know,” Alec hummed, giving a lazy smile as he nuzzled the sweaty nape of Jace’s neck. "I'll make it up to you when my knot goes down. Breakfast in bed."

"That's all I'm getting?" Jace pretended to be insulted. "I've been getting that all week."

"Then what would you like, demanding little Omega?" Alec humoured.

"Hm," Jace considered. "A massage. To start. And you to take me out for lunch."

"I'll do you one better," Alec offered. "I'll make sure my family doesn't catch us sneaking out for said lunch."

"What? You think they're lying in wait for us?" Jace asked.

"Let's just say thank fuck for the common sense not to enter Alpha territory during an Omega's heat," Alec hummed, shifting slightly behind Jace to get more comfortable. "I don't know who'd be in here first to sate their nosiness; my siblings or my parents."

"Then yes, thank fuck for fearing incurring your Alphaen wrath," Jace agreed.

"You won't get away from them forever," Alec reminded him, stroking a finger over his bite. "Our strategy will be to introduce you to Izzy and Max first. Once they're on your side, they'll help shield you from mum and dad."

"Izzy? That hot Beta cheerleader at school?" Jace said in surprise. "I always wondered why you seemed chummy."

"Please don't call my sister 'that hot Beta cheerleader' while I've got my knot in you," Alec grumbled. "Or ever."

"She was never my thing," Jace promised Alec with a chuckle. "Too busy drooling over a nerdy Alpha who's apparently her brother."

"Can we stop discussing my sister, please?" Alec whined.

"Sure," Jace grinned. "The second sibling is...?"

"Max," Alec supplied again. "He's 11. You two'll get along well. Trust me."

"Izzy and I hang in the same circle, so I already know her a bit. We've spoken a few times. She's cool," Jace commented. "So don't think I need to win her over."

"You've hung out as friends, not as her being my protective sister," Alec grinned. "I know what her opinion of you is, so yeah, we'll definitely be taking her out to dinner tonight or something."

"Hey! What! Your sister likes me!" Jace pouted.

"She thinks you're a slut and a player," Alec shrugged.

"I _am_ a slut and a player," Jace protested. "Was. Got your Bite now."

"Sorry," Alec said regretfully.

Jace took Alec's hand, lacing their fingers. "I wasn't happy. Partying and drinking and casual lays are all good, for a while. But then they leave and the bed is cold. That got old a while ago. But that's what everybody sees me as, so how do I stop?"

"You stop. With me. Here." Alec's voice was gentle, comforting. He pressed a kiss to the back of Jace's head. "If you want to."

"Well, you're a pretty decent bedwarmer," Jace said thoughtfully. "I guess you'll do. If you prove yourself worthy of all this, of course."

"You're too kind," Alec chuckled. He hissed as he slipped free of Jace. "Wanna shower before or after breakfast?"

Jace threw him a flat look as he rolled onto his back when Alec climbed out of bed. "Breakfast."

Alec snickered at the grumpy Omega. "Of course. Breakfast in bed coming up." He threw on some clothes and pecked Jace on the lips, then left the room.

Getting more comfortable under the sheets, Jace stroked a finger over the sore area on his neck. Yeah, he could live with this. If Alec was serious about wanting it to be permanent, he could definitely live with this.


End file.
